Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile signal sources and, more particularly, relates to adaptively positioning mobile signal sources based on needed coverage for an area.
Description of Related Art
The current positioning technologies focus on a stationary infrastructure of signal sources. These signal sources include fixed access points, beacons and the like. Due to the dynamic nature of environments, such a stationary infrastructure is difficult to provide consistent performance over time or at different locations. For many applications such as a disaster response/rescue application, it is imperative to keep and maintain high precision positioning of first responders and victims.